During the first three years of the RSDA, principal research objectives were completed within the designated time frame. In the child component, the applicant assembled one of the largest contemporary population-based children's mental health databases, a research! area sponsored by NIMH (PA-91-46). In year 1, a rural-small town sample of 1,697 children ages 6 to 11 was assessed. In year 2, these data were cleaned, weighted , and combined with previously collected data on 822 urban children. In year 3, manuscripts describing rural-urban differences in child psychopathology and service use were submitted for publication. Also, methodological research on child diagnostic interviews was reported. In the Stirling County component, two manuscripts were collaboratively prepared for publication. The candidate also assisted in an NIMH competitive renewal proposing a 40 year follow-up of Stirling County subjects, which was funded in January, 1991. During July-August, 1991, the candidate served as Field Director for this study, supervising collection of 648 interviews in rural Atlantic Canada. Career development in psychiatric epidemiology has been strengthened by the institutional transfer. The candidate is in a leading department of epidemiologic methodology and plays a central role in psychiatric epidemiology training. Strong children's mental health resources are available, and research ties to the Stirling County study have been strengthened. The specific research aims for the final two years of the RSDA remain unchanged from the original application. Continued RSDA funding will support analysis of contemporary children's mental health issues described in PA-91-46, including: 1) socio-environmental correlates of child psychopathology; 2) utilization of alternative service settings; and 3) parent-teacher agreement. The RSDA will also support ongoing participation in the 40 year follow-up of the Stirling County Study.